Why me?
by xXHollisterXx
Summary: When Draco arrives back at Hogwarts for his 7th year, he finds that many of the girls have changed Exspecailly Hermine. But what happens when Hermine is pregnate with Dracos Child?
1. Choices

A/N: This is my first story so please R&R!  
It was a hot lazy summer day and Draco was wandering Diagon Ally (sp?). He had changed ALOT over the summer, and many people noticed... Exspecisally Pansy (who was CRAZY for him and he hated it). He had gotten taller around 5'7 or so, he worked out over the summer to, wich, he had gotten bigger Muscles. He turned onto a dark ally and sat down. He had to get away from what was going on. His parents were forcing him to become a Death eater and follow the Dark lord and to marry someone by the time he gets out of school. he hated it. he would rather DIE then be forced to all this. His 6th year would be starting in about 2 weeks and he wasnt really looking forward to it. Just last year in his 5th year, EVERYONE started dateing. it seemed as if he was the only one single. Haryy had hooked up with Cho, and Pansy had hooked up with Blasil (a new student that transfered from last year), Dean and Ginny were together and he felt like he was left alone. _'even the mudblood and the weasly are going out'_ thought Malfoy. He snickered at that thought.

For the next 2 weeks he would be staying with Blasil. They had become friends over the summer. Draco got up and started his way back to the Malfoy manor... When he got home his father was sitting on his bed. "ahh Draco come have a seat here" said Lucious(sp?) as he pated the empty space next to him on the bed. Draco hated his father but he did not want to anger him for he, would punish him badly. he was Abused in the past from not listing to his father. Draco made his way over to the bed. "son, me and your mother have been talking and we deiced that you should have a choice" said lucious. Draco was trying not to show fear in his face. "you can come to the death eaters meeting today and start your life as a death eater," contined Lucious "or you can go to hogwarts and Bring that Harry potter kid to lord Voldemort and then see if you will become one of the lords most trusted death earter" Draco shudderd. "father, i woudl rather not become a death eater." draco manged to say under his breath. "WHAT?" yelled his father. "you WILL become a dath eater!" screamed Lucious. "you will NOT Discrace our Family!" he got up and grabbed draco by the wrist. "do you hear me boy?" he looked draco in the face... Draco didnt say anything. his anger was bulding up inside him.. How could his father not see that he hated the lord? "DO YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Lucious. "yes.." said draco weakly. lucious let him go. "Dont u ever talk back to me" he said.

he Then slapped draco and left his room. draco put his hand up to wear he slapped. _'fucker i hate him'_ he thought. he looked into the mirror and saw that a big red mark had appred onto his face. Draco gathered up his stuff, and his new school. supplys. he had packed it all in his hogwarts trunk. he walked downstairs his trunk in his hand. he had put on a white tanktop wich showed his 6-pack, and tan jeans. "and were are you going honey?" asked Narcas (dracos mother) "to blasils" he replied. "ill be spending the rest of the 2 weeks untill school starts." he said "ok if that makes u happy honey" she smiled. draco had always loved his mom. she treated him like he was the only thing that matterd to her. she was NOT like his father. she was loving and caring. "Hold on there draco" said lucious. he had walked into the room. Draco knew what was coming... he had to make a Decison

A/N: this is the first Chapter ! So please R&R. More to Come!


	2. Time to go

Chapter 2 

Draco slowely made his way to the liveingroom where his father now sat. "Draco have a seat my son" Lusious pointed to the chair by the fire. Draco quietly took his seat. The fire was buring in the fireplace. "Draco, listen here" his father spoke. Draco stared at him. "you must make your choice now" Draco sat there quietly.. what was he to do? he didnt want to be a death eater and he rather not deliver potter to the lord... even though they are enemys. "DRACO" his father yelled. draco still remained silent. "YOU ANSWERE ME BOY" his father was now takeing out his wand. "STOP" Dracos mother was now standing in the doorway. "leave draco alone! can you not see that this is a hard choice for the boy? hes only 17! hes still not a adult" she said looking at both of them. lucious walked towards draco his face now was inches from dracos. "you have 2 weeks to make up your mind. i WILL be expecting a letter from you" "y..yes sir.." draco manged to choke out. as soon as lucious walked out draco collapsed on the chair. what the hell am i to do? he thought to himself.

Looking at the clock he realized he should be at Blasils house by now! he grabbed his trunk, and his belongings and ran out the door, calling to his mother "i love you!" as he made his way outside his father was stareing at him in the window. he watched him till he got to then end of his driveway. _where is he?_wounderd draco looking around. _blasil should be here by now_. no sooner that he said that then blasil pulled up in his white Corvet. "pop the trunk!" draco called from behind his shoulder. draco put alll of his things in the back of the car. "lets go!" called blasil. draco sat in the passangeres side. As they pulled away, draco could still see his father watching him. _This is going to be one hell of a school year_, he thought to himself.

A/N: omg im so sorry that this is short! i promis the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
